With the continuous development of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) technology, there are strict demands on production efficiency of LCD.
In LCD production, the mask is an essential fabrication tool, for instance, while manufacturing a pixel region of the substrate of TFT (Thin Film Transistor), or a photo resistor region of the substrate of CF (Color Filter) ,it needs to use the mask. However, in the present technology, the manufacture of mask needs a long period and high price, for example, the cost of each mask is over one million CNY.
Referring now to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural top view of a traditional mask. FIG. 2 is a partially cross-sectional view of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a mask 10 comprises a transparent glass 11, a chromium layer 12 stacked on the transparent glass 11, a transparent area 13 located at the same level of the chromium layer 12 and formed between the chromium layer 12, wherein the chromium layer 12 is opaque, the chromium layer 12 and the transparent area 13 commonly form a mask pattern.
The mask 10 is used frequently and easy to be damaged, and sometimes, a mask pattern of the mask 10 must be adjusted, for example, widening the chromium layer 12. In both of the foregoing situations, it needs to repair the mask 10 by sending back to a maintenance place and re-coating, wherein a chromium layer is coated on a damaged or to-be-widened part. However, it needs a long repairing period, high price, and thus affects production efficiency of LCD.
As described above, it is necessary to solve the problems of the existing mask repairing technology that needs long repairing period, high price, and affects production efficiency of LCD.